Many ways to ask, but only one chance
by Phoebe4u
Summary: JJ Luke & Lorelai – What if Lorelai hadn’t proposed? How would Luke ask the big question?
1. The coffee mug

**Disclaimer thingy: They are not mine. I'm just playing with them.**

**Summary: What if Lorelai hadn't proposed? How would Luke ask the big question?**

**AN: This is my first fanfiction ever! So I could use some tips!**

**AN: English isn't my first language, nor my second, but my third. So you can tell that I'm in need of a beta reader. If someone wants to…be my guest.**

** I've got a Beta now :D :D**

**AN: A special thanks to NicoleMack for beta-reading! She did a wonderful job!**

Chapter 1: The cofee mug

Lorelai parked her car in front of the diner and sighed. Since she had started going back to Friday night dinner they seemed even worse than before. She never thought that was possible. It was kinda like going to elementary school. Nothing seemed harder than that, but later, when you were in high school, you just wanted to go back to elementary school. You would then again have the same feeling in college. Although Lorelai couldn't really say this for sure since she never went to college. A fact she was reminded of just an hour ago.

Lorelai got out of her car and walked over to the diner for her evening coffee fix and of course her daily Luke dose.

They had hardly seen each other the whole week with the diner being really busy and the tourist season starting. But this weekend they were both taking some time off work to celebrate their one-year anniversary.

She couldn't believe that it had almost been a whole year since their night on the porch of the Dragonfly Inn. Although there were parts of that evening she wanted to erase from her memory, it had still been the best night of her life.

When she approached her coffee sactuary, she noticed that all the blinds were down.

"Weird" she thought, "even when the diner is closed Luke would still leave the blinds open."

She ignored the CLOSED sign and walked in asking for her coffee.

"Lukey, I want my cof-" She stopped mid-sentence when she saw Luke standing behind the counter that was covered with candles.

The lights of the diner were out, but the candles filled the room with an amazing glow.

"You know I don't want you to call me that and you know that coffee will kill you some day," he replayed with a smile acting like nothing was wrong.

"Oh my god, Luke! Look at what you have done. It's beautiful!"

"I just lit some candles Lorelai. It's not like I have caused world peace." He tried to hide the grin on his face but couldn't. He was happy she liked it.

Lorelai walked over to the counter, leaned forward and gave him a little kiss. She pulled back only a couple of millimetres. "You are an amazing, amazing guy Luke Danes. I love you more than you could ever know," Lorelai said in a voice just above whisper.

She leaned in again and gave him another kiss. This time it was with more passion. When the lack of oxygen became unbearable she pulled back and sad down at the counter. "So what about my coffee?"

Luke turned around to grab a mug, filled it with coffee and put it down before her.

She immediately took a long sip while he walked around the counter to sit next to her. He looked at her impatiently, waiting until she would notice what he had done. It wasn't until she had almost put down the mug that she saw it.

There were two little words engraved in the mug with a question mark following them.

Lorelai put the cup down in slow motion and turned her body to him.

Luke stood up, took her hands in his, looked her in the eyes and began the most important speech of his life.

"Lorelai, one year ago you changed my life in a way I never thought was possible. Suddenly my life had meaning, you were the answer to all my questions. I love you, I love you not only for who you are but for the person I become when I'm with you. You make me the happiest man on earth, hell, in the universe. And I want to spend the rest of my life trying to make you feel the same way."

At this point Luke took a black velvet box out of his pocket and went down on one knee. He opened the box slowly, looked her in the eyes and asked, "Lorelai Gilmore, will you marry me?"

Lorelai couldn't believe what just happened, what she had heard. Before she knew it, she had answered him and he had placed the most beautiful ring on her finger.

**AN: I already have another scenario in my head. Should I type it out or not? Please Review**

**-xxx-  
Hilde**


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer thingy: They are not mine. I'm just playing with them.**

**Summary: What if Lorelai hadn't proposed? How would Luke ask the big question?**

**AN: I want to thank ****NicoleMack again for beta-reading! She is my lifesaver!**

**Also a big thanks to my reviewers! ****Afallingstar, clibby, goldenwillow, Izzpuppy and LukeNlorelaifan**

* * *

Chapter 2

Luke stood behind the counter glancing at the door, waiting for her to come in. He had done this for nine years; nine years of waiting for her. But ever since that night at the Dragonfly Inn it had been a different kind of waiting. Now he was waiting to kiss her, to hold her in his arms and to bury his nose in her hair.

In the beginning of the relationship he had been insecure about the whole thing. He couldn't believe she chose him. But after their little bump, after her parents vow renewal, his doubts disappeared. He knew now that she was all in. He still had trouble believing it from time to time but one look in her eyes and all the doubts were gone. It was a little after seven when she walked in.

"Coffee, coffee, coffee, I need coffee!" She leaned over the counter gave him a quick peck on the cheek and sat down with a sigh.

"So, what can I get you?" Luke asked sarcastically.

"Hahaha, very funny, now give me the coffee, I need it."

"So, rough day huh?" Luke took her blue mug from under the counter and filled it with her black gold. He only used that mug for her. That mug hadn't touched another persons lip ever since the day she had declared it as her personal, favourite coffee mug. He even busted her one day trying to sneak it to her place.

"You have no idea. Sookie overslept so she wasn't able to make the Belgian waffles like she planned, because there wasn't time for the dough to rise. So she decided to make an extra dessert for the guests. But then she felt guilty because the guests who left today wouldn't get the extra dessert, so she baked muffins for them to take home. Thus giving her kitchen staff extra work and driving them insane. So they drove Michel insane who then drove me insane, so basically the fact that Sookie overslept caused a domino effect driving everyone insane. And if that wasn't enough, the bathrobe bandits came back causing another fight with Michel. But I must say I'm happy he wasn't wearing pink underwear again."

"So dull day huh?" Luke smiled.

They sat in silence while Lorelai drank her coffee.

"So what are your plans for tomorrow?" she asked when she was ready to leave.

"Oh, I thought I could work on the boat some more. Lane asked for some extra hours, so I decided to take a day off."

"Goodie, I have the day off also. Maybe I can watch you work on the boat for a little while and when you are done we could have a movie night with lots of junk food and candy."

"Sounds like we have a plan, well except for the junk food and candy."

"Yay, I can't wait." Lorelai was already looking forward to spending time with Luke. She loved just being with him, looking at him, especially while he was working. "So I've got to get home to work on the books for the inn. Are you still coming over later?"

"Try to stop me," he winked "I think it's going to be a slow night so I'll be at your place around 10."

"Okay bye bye now." She gave him several small kisses before she gave in into a long passionate kiss. She pulled away with a big smile on her face. "Please hurry, I hate falling asleep by myself." She tried to wink also but wasn't very successful at it. She walked out the door and left him behind with a big grin.

----- The next morning -----

"Good morning." Luke was standing in the kitchen making pancakes for breakfast when Lorelai wrapped her arms around him from behind.

"A perfect morning to you to," she replied while placing a little kiss just under his ear. Luke was a little surprised and moaned.

"Luke?"

"Uh huh?"

"Will you teach me how to cook?"

Luke was surprised by her question. "You want me to teach you how to cook? Please wake me up because this dream just turned into a nightmare!"

She hit his arm not appreciating his sarcasm. "I'm serious Luke. I just want to learn a few basics so I can make you breakfast sometimes."

"Well, if it's for my benefit, how can I refuse? Here take these two spatulas." She took them in her hands and he went to stand behind her. He placed his hands on hers and showed her how to flip the pancakes. They had so much fun and after seven pancakes he stood back and let her do it by herself. The first five were a total disaster but after that they were actually able to tell they were pancakes.

Luke watched her flipping the pancakes, or at least trying to flip them, and couldn't stop wondering if life could get any better than this. He had the most beautiful girlfriend who he loved with all his heart and she loved him back.

After they finished breakfast Luke started working on his boat. Lorelai and Bert were sitting next to him. Lorelai would hand Luke everything he asked for, a screwdriver (Phillips or flathead), the drill (she always replied with a _Dirty_), the pliers…

Everything was perfect and they were enjoying each other's company. Luke was almost finished for today. He just had one more little thing to take care of. He was lying under the boat with his feet coming out from underneath.

"Hey Lorelai, could you hand me a spanner? And don't worry, I'm almost done, I just need you to pull out a small little black box from the little drawer and open it."

"Yeah sure, what is it for?"

"You'll see."

Lorelai pulled the little box out. It was a velvet one. Her hands started to tremble as she opened it slowly. Inside was a beautiful diamond ring with golden band. A soft "Oh" escaped from Lorelai's mouth while Luke pulled himself from under the boat. Lorelai looked him in the eye. Luke pulled himself up so he was sitting next to her. He took her hands in his. He had trouble speaking and he hardly managed to ask that important question that came with the ring.

"Lorelai, will you marry me?"

Lorelai just looked at him without saying a word. She wanted to say that simple word but she just couldn't. She had said it a million times, in other circumstances of course. But now, on the most important moment of her life it was like she forgot how to say it.

"Uh Lorelai?" Luke asked starting to get a little insecure.

His voice seemed to wake her up. She squeezed his hands, leaned forward and gave him a soft but passionate kiss. She pulled back just a little and answered his question.

"Yes, I would love to marry you Luke!"

That was all he needed to hear. He pulled the ring out of the box and slipped it on her finger.

* * *

**AN: I can't update for at least 2 weeks since I'm going on vacation but I'll update when I'm back…**

**Thanks for reading and please review!**

**-xxx-  
****Hilde**


End file.
